


Bienvenue en prépa Niall

by Renardcapitol



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Bronnor if you squint, Cake, Cheating Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Hazing, Love/Hate, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall-centric, Prépa, Side pairing Niam, Stressed Niall, alternative universe, bizutage, haine, hard work, mais ça s'arrange
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renardcapitol/pseuds/Renardcapitol
Summary: Pour Niall, l’entrée en prépa devait être synonyme de réussite : une nouvelle vie, un appartement personnel, potentiellement une petite amie et des notes honorables. Il se retrouve dans un internat, face à Harry, son colocataire dangereusement gay et excessivement haineux, avec des notes remarquablement basses. Bienvenue en prépa, avec son lot de frustration, de désespoir, de haine mais aussi de rencontres amicales voire plus si affinités…Ou Niall et Harry entretiennent une relation exclusivement haineuse qui finit peut-être par s’arranger.





	1. Chapter 1

« Tout va bien se passer » était devenu le leitmotiv de Niall depuis bientôt deux heures. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur son jean. Dans quelques minutes il allait arriver dans ce qui allait devenir sa maison -ou plutôt prison- pendant deux ans. Il avait terminé le lycée quelques moins auparavant et devant lui se présentait désormais la voie des études supérieures. Par fierté et aussi par pression parentale, il s’était orienté vers une prépa scientifique. Malheureusement, celle qui l’accepta se trouva située dans Londres et les frais pour un logement étant trop élevés, il dû se contenter de l’internat de la prépa. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant dans la voiture, destination l’internat accompagné de son stress qui lui rongeait actuellement le ventre. La voiture s’arrêta finalement devant une grille de fer forgé noire ouverte, s’élevant à une hauteur de plus de trois mètres. Lorsque la voiture voulu s’avancer dans la cour intérieure, un homme bondit d’un local situé à l’entrée, en vociférant un « C’est qui ?! »  
Ana, la mère de Niall, ouvrit sa fenêtre et l’observa avec un air décontenancé .

\- Je suis la mère de Niall Horan, un étudiant en premier année de PCSI. C’est bien ici l’entrée pour l’internat ? Je suis désolée si nous nous sommes trompés, je…

\- Ouais nan, c’est là, je voulais juste être sûr que c’était bien un élève de chez nous. C’est bon, vous pouvez y aller. 

Ana releva sa fenêtre et se tourna vers son mari l’air surpris. Mais déjà on entendait le même homme hurler un « C’est qui ?! » tonitruant à la voiture qui s’engouffrait dans la cour. « Mon dieu mais c’est quoi cet endroit » soupira mentalement Niall. Il approcha son visage de la fenêtre pour distinguer l’environnement. Un bâtiment de style gothique s’élevait. Malgré le soleil de plomb, le lieu donnait une impression sinistre. Une foule de garçons se pressaient devant, les bras chargés de valises, lampes, couettes et mobilier en tout genre. Ils sortaient et entraient en flux continu du bâtiment. Un fait retenu cependant l’attention de Niall.

\- Pourquoi y a que des mecs ? 

Ane se retourna vers moi en souriant.

\- C’est un internat pour garçons Ni, voilà pourquoi.

Pardon ? Comment ses parents osaient-ils lui faire ça ?! Lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter de l’internat pour se trouver un plan cul -voire une copine éventuellement- c’était maintenant le comble de l’ironie. Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat noir sur ses yeux. 

\- Le sort s’acharne sur moi.

***   
Niall ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. 

\- En tout cas je risque pas de me perdre, lança t-il ironiquement. 

La chambre était plutôt petite et semblait posséder le minimum vital : une étagère, deux bureaux, deux lits, deux armoires et un lavabo.

\- Hum, la douche c’est en option ? 

\- Ce sont des douches communes chéri. 

\- Je veux mourir. 

Ane soupira. Non mais c’est vrai quoi, un internat rempli de mecs, avec des douches communes ça ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un vieux film de boules gay.

\- On va y aller, bon courage pour ton premier jour, et installe toi bien. Ton colocataire n’est pas encore là mais tâche de faire bonne impression, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous détestiez le premier jour. 

Niall écarquilla les yeux. Un colocataire. De mieux en mieux. Enfin, ça expliquait le deuxième lit présent dans la pièce. A ce stade, ça ne valait même plus la peine de râler. Cette année promettait d’être nulle et c’était tout. Une fois ses parents partis, il s’allongea sur son lit. Flemme de ranger. Après quelques minutes, il finit par ranger ses affaires, n’ayant aucune distraction possible dans cette chambre. Il se rallongea après avoir fini. « Bon. Je fais quoi maintenant? »  Il se sentit soudain très seul dans cet internat. Après tout, il ne connaissait personne et son colocataire brillait par son absence. Il décida de sortir. Dans le couloir, il n’y avait personne. Et puis il se voyait mal toquer à un porte pour faire connaissance, pas la peine de faire de mauvaises rencontres dès le premier jour. Il descendit alors les marches dans l’espoir de croiser quelqu’un ayant l’air abordable. En descendant, il croisa un blond aux yeux bleus, avec un piercing à la lèvre inférieure. 

\- Salut, hum, euh, je suis désolé, tu connais quelqu’un ici? Le blond affichait une mine un peu apeurée mais il semblait assez sympa. Ils pourraient devenir potes après tout. Pour ce premier jour du moins.

\- Non et toi ? 

\- Non pas du tout ! 

Honnêtement, ça se voyait mais Niall ne fit aucune réflexion. 

\- T’es en quelle section ?

\- MPSI et toi ? 

\- PCSI. 

Il ne laissa rien paraître mais en vérité il fut un peu déçu que le blond ne soit pas dans la même filière que lui. Il allait devoir aborder d’autres gens dans l’espoir de rencontrer des gens de sa classe. Le blond, lui, sembla clairement déçu. Mais il afficha ensuite un large sourire. 

\- Tant pis. Ça te dis d’aller au lycée ensemble ? Je crois qu’on commence à neuf heure. 

Niall hocha la tête. Arriver avec quelqu’un, c’était déjà moins stressant. Surtout qu’il n’avait aucune idée de où était le lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Heureusement, Luke connaissait l’endroit. S’il semblait timide au début, il avait vite adopté le faux blond. Il ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien, changeant de sujet à tout bout de champ mais honnêtement, Niall l’aimait bien. Après tout, ils avaient à peu près le même caractère. Et puis lui aussi aimait bien parler.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée et suivirent les panneaux indiquant le bâtiment réservé aux classes prépas. 

\- Franchement, je trouve ça limite insultant de nous mélanger aux lycéens. Nous sommes en études supérieures, on est majeur. On devrait avoir notre propre établissement non ?

Niall émit un petit rire. 

\- J’avoue. J’ai l’impression de retourner au lycée là. 

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et durent se séparer. Niall entra dans sa classe où quelques personnes parlaient déjà. Niall s’avança vers eux et se présenta. Ils entamèrent une conversation qui fut de courte durée avec l’arrivée d’un professeur qui leur ordonna de s’asseoir. Il s’assit à la première table venue où s’était déjà installé un métis. 

\- Niall.

\- Zayn. 

Le métis lui sourit avant de se tourner vers le professeur. Il était grand et son torse paraissait disproportionné par rapport ses jambes maigrelettes. Son crâne quelque peu dégarni, était couvert de cheveux gris et une veine saillait sur le coin de sa tempe. Glaçant. Celui-ci s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Monsieur Zukermann, votre professeur de sciences physiques. Cette matière est déterminante pour vos études et je compte sur vous pour vous investir au maximum. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que vous passerez des colles dans toutes les matières. Pour rappel, les colles sont des examens oraux qui ont lieu toutes les semaines. D’ailleurs, les colles de maths commencent dans une semaine. 

La classe émit un grognement général.

\- De plus, vous aurez des devoirs surveillés chaque samedi, évidemment notés. Les TP réalisés en cours seront également évalués. Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, voici le programme, il est chargé, on commence dès maintenant. 

Niall se tourna vers Zayn qui semblait blêmir. 

\- Bienvenue en prépa, souffla t-il. 

Zayn lui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

 

*** 

 

Le cours avait été interminable. Zayn et Niall s’étaient ensuite dirigés vers la cantine -mon dieu, il n’avait pas quitté le lycée pour retrouver la même nourriture immonde si ? - et commencèrent à manger.

\- Au fait, tu es à l’internat ?

\- Yep. Mon coloc est super sympa d’ailleurs, il s’appelle Ashton, un truc du genre. 

\- Le mien ne s’est même pas pointé.

\- Ils mélangent première et deuxième années dans les chambres et comme les deuxièmes années commencent cet aprem, il y a des chances que tu le rencontres que ce soir.

Niall vit Luke au loin et lui fit un geste. Ce dernier s’avança vers eux. 

\- Ah salut Niall, ça t’embête si je viens manger avec vous avec quelques personnes de MPSI ? 

Niall lui fit signe que non. Luke lui fit un énorme sourire en faisant des grands gestes à un groupe de personnes. « Ah oui quelques potes pour lui c’est genre cinq six personnes, tranquille ». Luke s’assit et présenta chaque personne. Michael, Alice, Connor, Brad, James... « Non mais il est pote avec tout le monde ce mec ou bien ? ».   
Après coup, ils se révélaient être plutôt sympas.

 

*** 

 

Cette journée se révélait étrangement tranquille. Après cet après-midi de cours de présentation , ils rentrèrent à l’internat. Les MPSI, Zayn et lui s’installèrent dans la chambre de Luke, qu’il partageait avec un dénommé Calum. Ils parlèrent pendant quelque temps avant qu’un surveillant ne toque à la porte. 

\- Il y a une réunion d’introduction dans l’auditorium. Vous voulez bien descendre ? 

Le petit groupe se rendit donc dans l’auditorium. Niall s’assit entre Luke et Zayn, au fond de la salle. Une femme s’avança sur l’estrade et commença à parler.

\- Bonjour cher élèves. Cette réunion a pour but de vous apprendre les règles de l’internat et de vous familiariser avec le personnel interne. Je suis moi même votre CPE. Tout d’abord, concernant les repas, ils se déroulent au sein de l’internat à 18h30.

Niall se tourna vers Luke.

\- Non mais ils rêvent ?! 18H30 c’est abusé, même chez mes grands-parents on mange plus tard. 

Luke lui répondit par une moue dégoûtée. 

\- Vous avez la possibilité de sortir le soir, cependant il faut prévenir la veille un surveillant. De plus, il faut que vous soyez rentré avant 21h30 sous peine d’exclusion, à moins que vous souhaitiez dormir à l’extérieur auquel cas, il faudra l’avoir signalé.

Niall soupira. « Moi qui croyais que le études supérieures rimaient avec indépendance...C’est pire que la prison ici. »

\- A 21h30 est effectué un pointage de tous les élèves par les surveillants. C’est-à-dire qu’ils viendront vérifier que vous êtes bien présent à l’internat.   
Vous avez à votre disposition des salles de travail, une salle télévision et une salle de jeux. Bien, je pense avoir signaler l’essentiel, avez-vous des questions ? 

\- Y aura de l’eau chaude cette année dans les douches ou pas ? Ricana un brun qui enchaîna avec un high five avec son voisin.

\- Ok, c’est finalement pire que la prison ici, souffla Niall.

 

*** 

 

Quand Niall rentra dans sa chambre après le dîner, il fut surpris de trouver des affaires jonchant le sol. « Super, je suis avec un mec ordonné ». Un jeune homme déboula dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur Niall. Le premier détail qui frappa Niall fut ses cheveux bouclés. Puis les tatouages divers et variés qui couvraient ses avant-bras. Et enfin ses yeux verts. Et à ce moment précis, même si Niall s’était toujours proclamé hétéro, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver canon. Mais le jeune homme brisa vite ce dévisagement mutuel. 

\- Ça va, la vue te plaît ? 

Niall se sentit rougir et jura silencieusement contre sa peau blanche d’Irlandais qui trahissait sa gêne.

\- Du calme, je suis pas gay moi. 

Il émit un petit rire. Un peu trop sarcastique au goût de Niall.

\- Des dizaines de mecs ont dit ça avant de venir dans cet internat mais libre à toi de penser ça.

Il arborait un sourire suffisant qui ne plaisait pas du tout au faux blond. 

\- Bref. Je suis Niall. 

\- Harry. 

Un blanc suivit. 

\- En tout cas, je vois que le rangement c’est ton truc, dit-il en montrant du doigt la valise éventrée sur le sol, plus pour dire quelque chose que pour lui faire des remontrances. Surtout que vu sa chambre à Mullingar, il était très mal placé pour critiquer.

\- Par contre, t’as pas intérêt à être le genre Miss rangement parce que ça va vite me saouler. 

\- Je tiens juste à signaler qu’on est deux à vivre dans cette chambre donc t’as pas intérêt à foutre le bordel. 

\- Sors pas tout de suite les griffes, chaton. 

Un autre blanc plus tendu suivit. Niall tenta de soutenir le regard d’ Harry. 

\- C’est quoi cette tenue par contre ? Tu veux te la jouer rebelle ou petit émo en mal de vivre près à se tailler les veines au moindre reproche ? 

Niall fut prit au dépourvu par cette pique sortant de nul part.   
Certes Niall portait un sweat noir malgré la chaleur, un jean troué à plusieurs endroits et un écarteur noir à l’oreille gauche mais c’était simplement son style. Il avait passé l’âge de la « crise d’ado » et il était de nature calme. Même si le bouclé remettait actuellement ce dernier point en question. Et puis, c’était quoi cette manière de se moquer des gens qui se scarifient ?!

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Le caïd de l’internat avec tes deux-trois tatouages sur tes petits bras frêles ?! 

Bon peut être qu’ils n’étaient pas si frêles ses bras, ils étaient même plutôt musclés, mais là n’est pas la question. Et puis il avait cherché les embrouilles en premier.

\- Tu vas te calmer direct par contre. Tu sais pas qui je suis ici.

\- Et sincèrement, je m’en fous. 

Niall sortit de la chambre excédé. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Et dire qu’ils allaient devoir cohabiter ensemble pendant un an. Niall en était déjà malade. Première discussion, première dispute. L’année promettait d’être longue.


	3. Chapter 3

Après sa dispute avec Harry, Niall s’était dirigé vers la chambre de Luke. Lorsqu’il entra, il le vit en pleine conversation avec un métis. En le voyant, Luke lui fit un large sourire.

\- Niall ! Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? 

\- Mon colocataire est un bouffon. 

Luke explosa de rire.

\- Au moins c’est direct. Au fait, voici Calum mon colocataire.

Le métis lui fit un petit geste de la main, puis lui demanda :

\- C’est qui ton coloc' ?

\- Harry je crois. Un bouclé avec des tatouages. 

Calum écarquilla les yeux.

\- Harry genre Harry Styles ?

Niall haussa les épaules. 

\- Fais gaffe mec, c’est un poison ce type. 

\- Tu le connais ? Luke s’exclama.

\- Il est en ECS mais on peut pas dire qu’on soit potes. En fait, il s’est passé tellement de trucs l’année dernière, on a finit par le détester avec Louis et Liam. 

\- Il s’est passé quoi ? Demanda avidement Luke. 

\- Je te raconterai plus tard, c’est pas important, répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Luke. 

Niall envia leur complicité. Visiblement, il allait pas avoir le même genre de relation avec son colocataire. Quel poisse. Il n’aurait pas pu avoir un mec gentil ? Mais non, il avait fallu qu’il tombe sur un mec qui causait des problèmes et imbu de lui-même. 

Calum reprit la parole.

\- Enfin, essaye de l’éviter au maximum. Ce mec, c’est un nid à embrouilles, crois moi. 

Niall soupira.

\- Hey, Calum a apporté sa Xbox, si tu veux on se fait un FIFA ? 

Niall décida que Luke était vraiment un amour.

 

*** 

 

Quand Niall retourna dans sa chambre, il trouva Harry endormit, ses boucles en désordre sur l’oreiller. Il avait presque l’air sympa comme ça. Presque. Niall se glissa sous sa couette et s’endormit presque instantanément.   
Premier réveil à l’internat. Niall mit un moment à comprendre où il se trouvait. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche et descendit dans la salle de petit déjeuner. Zayn était déjà là, assis avec quelques MPSI de la classe de Luke. Niall se fit la réflexion qu’il n’avait presque pas parlé aux gens de sa filière.   
Alors qu’ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, Niall vit un élève se retourner pour parler à Michael. Il afficha un énorme sourire quand il se retourna.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Aujourd’hui c’est notre journée d’intégration mais faîtes gaffe, faut garder ça secret. 

Enfin un truc marrant va se passer, se dit Niall. Zayn ne semblait pas si rassuré.

\- Vous pensez qu’ils vont nous faire quoi ? Parce que le bizutage ça craint un peu, non ? 

\- Rooh Zayn fais pas le rabat joie, c’est peut être le seul truc cool qui va nous arriver cette année.

\- Je veux juste pas avoir de bouffe dans mes cheveux, marmonna Zayn.

\- Calum m’a dit que l’année dernière, ils avaient du faire du rugby avec un lapin mort ! Luke paraissait enchanté à cette idée. Niall eut plutôt un haut le cœur.

\- Apparemment, l’intégration continue le soir à l’intérieur de l’internat et c’est alcool à volonté, glissa Michael. 

\- Ça va être génial !

Luke était définitivement la personne la plus enthousiaste que Niall ait jamais rencontré.

 

*** 

Après leur journée de cours, les garçons de l’internat avaient rendez-vous devant l’internat, toutes filières confondues. Les deuxièmes années les attendaient à l’entrée, avec des caddys remplis de nourriture, mousse à raser et divers produits destinés à martyriser les nouveaux. Zayn déglutit à cette vision. Pitié qu’aucune nourriture ne finisse dans ses cheveux parfaits... Un deuxième année placé en hauteur sur une barrière se mit à hurler dans son mégaphone.

\- Okay les newbies, je suis Louis Tomlinson. Retenez bien ce nom, vous allez le crier quand vous me supplierez d’arrêter votre bizutage ! Bref, aujourd’hui on va tester votre capacité à vous soumettre à vos aînés et si vous être prêts à subir l’enfer de la prépa. Et votre résistance à l’alcool aussi au passage mais chut! A partir de maintenant, vous ne vous adresserez à nous seulement par «Maître ». C’est compris ? 

Un silence régna. 

\- Non mais là vous êtes censés dire « Oui Maître » en fait. 

Niall explosa de rire devant l’absence d’autorité qu’il dégageait. 

\- Ça te fait rire bouffon ? Viens ici. 

Niall s’approcha de lui et un deuxième année le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il sortit un marqueur de sa poche et écrivit un gros #1 sur son front.

\- Tu vas prendre cher aujourd’hui, je ferais pas le malin si j’étais toi, lui susurra t-il dans l’oreille.

Niall le repoussa sur le côté et rejoignit Zayn. Niall n’était pas le moins du monde apeuré, après tout, qu’est-ce-qu’ils pouvaient faire de pire que le recouvrir de nourriture ?  
Niall ne craignait nullement la nourriture, c’était plutôt le contraire...  
Ils les mirent en rang et leur ordonnèrent de passer leurs mains sous leurs fesses pour attraper les mains de l’élève de derrière. Niall se retrouva en sandwich entre Luke devant et Zayn derrière. Ce qui se révélait extrêmement gênant puisqu’il avait le visage face au derrière de Luke. Ils formaient à eux tous une grande chaîne humaine. Ils commencèrent à avancer comme ils pouvaient sous les ordres des deuxièmes années survoltés. Et l’ensevelissement commença. Du lait gicla sur la joue de Niall. Une main pleine de mousse à raser s’écrasa sur son visage. Il reçu des jets de ketchup et d’huile sur ses vêtements. La voix de Louis retentit un peu plus loin. 

\- Il est où le numéro 1 que je lui fasse sa fête ?! Trouvez le moi ! 

Niall pria pour que la mousse à raser qu’il avait reçu couvre assez son front. Mais son espoir fut de courte durée quand un deuxième année l’attrapa et l’emmena au début de la chaîne. Il le plaça en tête du peloton, malheureusement à la merci de Louis qui afficha une mine ravie en voyant sa victime.   
Niall n’en pouvait plus. Il avait mal aux jambes à force de marcher, mal au dos à force d’être penché et mal aux yeux à force de se prendre diverses choses en pleine face. Il faut dire que Louis n’y allait pas de main morte. Il profita du moment où Louis se trouvait une autre victime pour se retourner vers l’élève derrière lui et lui murmurer :

\- Cours.

Il ne se fit pas prier et lorsque Niall s’élança pour échapper aux bizuteurs, il n’hésita pas une seule seconde à le suivre.

\- Rébellion devant ! 

La voix de Louis se faisait hystérique. Niall sprita comme il put mais il fut bientôt rattrapé. Louis arbora un sourire machiavélique et s’empressa de le recouvrir de soupe de poisson. Avec morceaux.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la lisière d’une forêt. Les premières années durent se mettre en ligne sur deux rangées. Et Louis expliqua la suite du programme. 

\- Voilà ce qui va se passer. On va faire une chasse à l’homme, premières années contre deuxièmes. Les nouveaux, vous allez devoir vous disperser dans la forêt pendant que nous vous traquerons. Le premier qu’on choppe deviendra la victime numéro 2 et sera persécuté toute l’année comme Victime numéro 1. Par contre, le dernier bénéficiera de quelques privilèges très appréciables. Vous avez 20 secondes pour prendre de l’avance. Le jeu commence dans 3, 2, 1…

Tous les premières années se mirent à courir comme des dératés vers la forêt. Niall, qui était pourtant très peu sportif au quotidien, courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. En même temps, c’était un peu le cas : s’il se faisait prendre en premier, il était certain qu’il ne pourrait pas survivre un an à l’internat. Devenir le souffre-douleur des deuxième années n’était pas dans ses projets de carrière. Son but était d’être retrouvé en dernier pour pouvoir annuler son statut de Victime numéro 1 -qui selon lui n’était pas mérité, mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis-. Il s’enfonça comme il pouvait dans la forêt. Il advint un moment où il ne voyait même plus les autres courir autour de lui. Il s’arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et observa les alentours. Le danger ultime était de croire que l’autre était un premier année en fuite alors qu’en réalité c’était bel et bien un deuxième année en chasse. Niall sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis tout petit, même lors d’un simple cache-cache, il vivait les jeux à fond, véritablement comme s’il risquait sa vie. Le stress l’envahissait et il se sentait comme un animal traqué. Il s’arrangeait donc pour trouver les meilleures cachettes ou courir le plus vite. L’ambiance sombre que dégageait la forêt n’arrangeait en rien l’état de stress de Niall. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer de marcher, il allait finir par se perdre. Il décida donc de rester à cet emplacement et d’espérer que les autres se fassent tous prendre avant lui. Il devait s’être écoulé quelques minutes lorsqu’il entendit une branche craquer. Il se retourna paniqué. Mais rien ne semblait bouger autour de lui. Soudain il sentit deux mains lui agripper les épaules. Il hurla. Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de son agresseur.

\- Trouvé. 

Niall se retourna. Calum se dressait devant lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- et si je puis me permettre, c’était pas très masculin comme cri…

Niall essaya de reprendre contenance.

\- Ok, je propose un marché. On va dire que tu ne m’as pas trouvé, comme ça je finis premier du jeu et je ne passe pas la pire année de ma vie ici.

Calum haussa les épaules. 

\- C’est mort. J’ai déjà envoyé un message à Louis pour lui dire que je t’avais trouvé. 

\- Tu lui as envoyé un message pour dire ça ?!

Calum leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Te prends pas pour le centre du monde, c’est la règle. Quand on trouve l’un d’entre vous, on envoie un message à Louis pour qu’il raye votre nom. Sinon on en oublierait dans la forêt ça serait dommage...

\- Au fait, comment tu m’as trouvé ? 

\- J’ai juste suivi les traces de nourriture que tu laissais derrière toi. Et à l’odeur…

Calum explosa de rire. Et Niall le gifla mentalement. 

 

*** 

 

Le soir arriva. Après la chasse à l’homme, ils avaient dû jouer avec un poulpe mort -qui perdait ses tentacules- et l’équipe perdante avait dû manger un piment. Devinez dans quelle équipe était Niall. La perdante bien sûr. Ils avaient ensuite pu se nettoyer s’aspergeant d’eau d’une fontaine qu’ils avaient trouvé sur le chemin du retour. Ils rentrèrent à l’internat trempés mais propres -règle à respecter sous peine d’exclusion, dixit la CPE. Louis leur avait annoncé qu’ils avaient 30 minutes pour se laver et se changer avant de les rejoindre dans la salle télé. Niall croisa Luke en remontant les escaliers. 

\- Ca va mec ? T’as l’air tout triste.

\- Niall, tu devineras jamais qui s’est fait chopé en premier tout à l’heure.

\- Non, toi ?!

\- Ouais. 

Niall explosa de rire.

\- Oh non, on est vraiment les deux poissards de l’internat c’est pas possible !

Luke hocha la tête tristement.

\- Aller, on va se soutenir t’inquiète. A tout à l’heure Luke !

Niall fila sous la douche. Finalement, douche commune quand il y a une vraie porte pour s’enfermer, c’est pas si mal. Il se savonna comme il put pour faire partir la doucereuse odeur de soupe de poisson qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Il s’habilla et descendit avec Zayn direction la salle commune. Louis et sa clique les séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Niall se retrouva évidemment avec Harry. Franchement, il n’avait même pas cillé en voyant Harry rejoindre son groupe. C’était normal : aujourd’hui Niall avait la poisse. Heureusement, il reconnu dans son groupe quelques têtes familières comme Brad et Connor. Les jeux d’alcool démarrèrent. Niall, malgré ses origines irlandaises, ne tenait pas très bien l’alcool et évitait comme il pouvait de boire mais n’échappa pas à quelques verres. Il sentait déjà ses joues s’empourprer et il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir correctement. Heureusement, les autres semblaient dans un état similaire voire pire pour certains. Niall se contrôlait car il ne faisait pas confiance à sa bouche qui semblait mener sa vie toute seule lorsqu’il avait trop bu. Du genre raconter un épisode gênant de sa vie qu’il aurait en temps normal gardé pour lui, ou même pire, embrasser d’autres bouches. Gênant. Très gênant. Surtout le lendemain, lorsqu’il se souvenait de rien. Mais sa bonne résolution tomba à l’eau lorsqu’il commença un concours de shots avec Brad. 

Lorsque Niall reprit conscience de ce qu’il faisait, environ une heure plus tard, il était lové contre Harry. Les autres étaient toujours dans la pièce et se faisaient passer un joint. 

\- Qu’est-ce-que je fous là moi ? Niall demanda d’une voix pâteuse à Harry qui semblait être amusé par la situation.

\- Je suis confortable visiblement.

\- Je suis pas gay.

\- Je trouve que tu répètes cette phrase un peu trop souvent pour être crédible.

Niall grogna.

\- Tu me fatigues.

\- N’empêche que tu n’as pas bougé.

Niall s’en rendit compte et se repositionna vite. Mon dieu, il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il collait toujours le bouclé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il sentait sa tête tourner, visiblement les effets de l’alcool ne s’étaient pas encore estompés. 

\- Oh tu pars déjà Niall ? Demanda Harry sur un ton narquois.

\- Va te faire Styles.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall se réveilla avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse, à courir vers les toilettes où il avait rendu tout ce que son estomac avait ingurgité. 

\- Plus jamais je bois, gémit Niall sentant la nausée revenir.

Il resta quelques instants blottit sous sa couette. Un souvenir fugace de la soirée d’hier lui revint: Brad avait bu avec lui -trop, beaucoup trop-. Ensuite il avait traîné avec des deuxième années. L’image d’Harry lui apparut soudainement. Mon dieu. Il se revoyait dans les bras du bouclé. Par contre, il n’avait aucune idée de comment il s’était retrouvé là...Niall se maudit. Il était hétéro bon dieu, alors pourquoi s’était-il rapproché d’Harry comme ça ?! A moins que...Oui, cela semblait logique, Harry avait profité de son état pour le forcer à venir contre lui. C’était l’unique explication possible. Niall sentit son sang bouillir. Ce bouclé allait payer. Il se leva -malgré sa nausée persistante- et eut une idée en voyant le corps encore endormi d’Harry dans le lit d’à côté. Il commença par s’habiller puis se dirigea vers le lavabo où il remplit une bouteille qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il s’approcha précautionneusement du bouclé. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la tête d’Harry, il déversa le contenu de sa bouteille en hurlant :

\- Ça c’est pour avoir abusé de mon état hier, salopard ! 

Et il partit en courant de la pièce -la nausée le suivant au pas de course. Il arriva dans la salle de petit-déjeuner où il retrouva Zayn et Michael en pleine conversation.

\- Salut Niall ! C’était bien hier ?

Niall le regarda de manière suspicieuse. Était-il au courant ou était-ce une simple question ? 

\- Ouais ça va, j’ai un peu trop bu je crois.

Michael le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

\- En tout cas, il y a eu des rapprochements hier…

Niall se sentit pâlir. Il savait c’était sûr. Comment allait il se justifier ? Michael continua.

\- Luke était -comment dire… ?-Assez tactile avec son colocataire…

Niall souffla. Personne ne savait pour Harry et lui. Il devenait parano maintenant.

\- Ah oui ? Je savais pas qu’il était gay, répondit Niall avec une petite moue de dégoût.

En vérité, il n’avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais il ressentit le besoin de se forger une couverture pour histoire que l’on ne se pose pas de question à son sujet.   
Michael fit une tête horrifiée.

\- Me dis pas que tu as quelque chose contre les gays, Niall. Parce que je te préviens direct, je suis gay aussi.

Niall sentit ses joues s’empourprer et s’empressa de répondre par la négative. Michael parut plutôt rassuré et le laissa tranquille. 

 

*** 

 

Niall passa une excellente mauvaise matinée, prit entre sa nausée et la peur de croiser Harry dans les couloirs. Bien qu’il ne regrettait pas son geste -après tout cette saleté de bouclé l’avait mérité- il craignait la vengeance de celui-ci. A la pause déjeuner, Niall retrouva Luke à une table avec d’autres MPSI. Il s’assit à côté de Luke. Il profita d’une conversation animée entre Michael et Brad -sur une question d’importance capitale : pourquoi on ne voyait jamais de bébés pigeons en ville ?- pour se tourner vers Luke et lui murmurer avec un sourire aux lèvres : 

\- Alors comme ça tu flirtes avec Calum ?

Luke devient rouge écarlate. Il regarda Niall, puis baissa les yeux, puis regarda Niall à nouveau.

\- Tais-toi, personne n’est au courant sauf Michael...Comment tu sais ça d’ailleurs ?

\- Michael.

\- Oh le chien. Ne dis rien à personne s’il te plait, je-je...je sais même pas si je suis gay, lâcha t-il d’une traite.

Niall passa un bras autour des épaules de Luke. Il était assez tactile avec ses amis en général et quand il appréciait une personne, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’être. Il espérait juste que Luke ne soit pas gêné par ce contact. Ce ne fut pas le cas, puisque Luke répondit à son geste par un petit sourire.

-T’inquiète. D’ailleurs faut que je te dise un truc. A propos d’hier. J’ai trop bu et quand j’ai repris un peu conscience, j’étais dans les bras d’Harry, mon coloc. Sauf que moi je suis sûr de pas être gay. Donc je suis sur que c’est lui qui m’a profité de mon état et…

Niall, sans le savoir, avait haussé la voix. Il s’en rendit compte à ses dépens quand Connor s’immisça dans la conversation. 

\- Euh Niall, en vrai c’est toi qui cherchait le contact hier. T‘as pas arrêté de le toucher et il te repoussait à chaque fois mais je crois qu’il en a eu marre parce qu’il s’est laissé faire après.

Niall devient cramoisi. Mon dieu, il avait vraiment fait ça ?! A Harry ?! Le pire c’était qu’il s’était fait repousser et qu’il avait continué. Un sentiment de honte l’envahit. Puis de peur : Harry allait le tuer pour ce matin, surtout que maintenant, son geste était clairement injustifié. Luke sentit son ami paniquer et prétexta un besoin urgent d’aller aux toilettes pour emmener Niall ailleurs.

\- Je crois qu’on ne devrait pas boire nous deux, ça nous apporte que des problèmes le lendemain.

Niall ne put qu’hocher de la tête.

 

*** 

Niall était en cours de chimie mais peinait à se concentrer. Il faisait le point sur sa situation : il était arrivé il y a trois jours. Premièrement, il était déjà considéré comme la victime numéro 1 des deuxième années. Heureusement Luke était la deuxième, il serait moins seul dans cette galère. Deuxièmement, il s’était embrouillé rapidement avec son colocataire, qu’il avait chauffé pendant toute une soirée avant de se venger injustement. Si Harry ne l’avait pas prit en grippe jusque là, il l’avait sûrement fait depuis ce matin. Troisièmement, il était en PCSI mais ne comprenait décidément rien à la chimie. Cette année était décidément vraiment très mal partie.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall voyait cette journée se dérouler sans incident, sans vengeance d’un certain bouclé. Si d’un côté ça le rassurait et il demeurait sur ses gardes. Il était sûr qu’Harry ne laisserait pas passer ce débordement injustifié de Niall. Celui-ci craignait que par vengeance, Harry révèle ce qui c’était passé hier. Et ça, Niall ne pouvait l’assumer, il était hétéro : déjà qu’il n’y avait pas de filles dans cet internat, pas besoin de faire fuir les autres avec de fausses rumeurs. Niall se dirigea vers le self pour dîner avec son petit groupe composé de Zayn, Luke, Brad, Connor et Michael. Il avait remarqué que les gens de sa classe mangeaient exclusivement entre eux et que Zayn et lui étaient les seuls à se mélanger. Ça l’inquiétait un peu pour leur intégration dans la classe. Des groupes avaient l’air de s’être déjà formés et ça rendrait leur intégration plus difficile. Niall se promit d’aller leur parler le lendemain, pas la peine de s’exclure dès le début de l’année. Alors qu’il mangeait, Niall remarqua que certaines personnes se retournaient vers leur table en s’esclaffant. Niall eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda les autres, pour vérifier que ceux-ci ne faisaient pas quelque chose qui méritait ces regards mais rien, tous agissaient normalement. Ça ne pouvait pas être juste le rire de Michael, si ? En parlant de Michael, celui-ci releva les yeux de son téléphone pour poser son regard sur Niall. Niall se sentit paniquer.

\- Niall, t’as été voir la story de l’internat sur Snapchat… ?

Niall secoua la tête. Il sortit son téléphone mais Michael posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Je suis pas sûr que t’aies envie de regarder…

Niall repoussa sa main et appuya sur la story. On y voyait Niall qui courait vers les toilettes et un rire s’élevait dans le fond. Des bruits de vomissements se faisaient entendre et la caméra s’approcha. On voyait Niall la tête dans la cuvette, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Une voix se fit entendre : « Bah alors, ça tient pas l’alcool ? T’as la résistance d’une fillette de 12 ans, mon pauvre ». Harry fucking Styles. Niall se tourna pour lui faire un doigt d’honneur, salissant au passage son t-shirt de vomi. Classe. Niall se tourna vers ses amis, blanc comme un linge. 

\- Rappelez-moi qui peut voir cette story ?

\- Hum, tous les gens de l’internat qui ont Snapchat ? Répondit doucement Brad.

Niall fit tomber sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant. Harry avait donc fini par se venger en révélant cette vidéo. Comme si Niall ne s’était pas déjà assez fait remarquer ici. 

\- T’inquiète, ça arrive à tout le monde de vomir...Je suis sûr qu’il y en a d’autres qui ont vomi mais qui n’ont rien dit ! 

Luke tenta de lui remonter le moral mais Niall se sentait abattu. Voilà seulement quelques jours qu’il était là et il avait déjà une réputation de fragile. Si l’internat venait à apprendre qu’il avait été proche d’Harry pendant la soirée, il ne garantissait pas n’avoir toujours envie de rester en vie.

\- Si tu veux je vais voir Styles et je le démonte, glissa Zayn.

Niall lui fit un faible sourire mais répondit par la négative. 

\- C’est pas l’envie qui manque.

 

*** 

 

Après le dîner, Zayn proposa à Niall de travailler dans une salle de travail, ce que Niall accepta. Niall ouvrit son livre de chimie au chapitre de l’Oscillateur harmonique. Rien que le nom le rebutait. Jusqu’à présent, il s’était toujours débrouillé dans les matières dites scientifiques. D’ailleurs en maths, il se défendait plutôt bien. Mais depuis le début de l’année, il semblait vraiment hermétique à cette matière. Il avait beau se dire que c’était des maths en plus concret, il ne parvenait pas à visualiser les phénomènes. Niall relisait le même passage depuis cinq minutes. Il abandonna et posa sa tête sur son livre. Zayn lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Bah alors, il t’arrive quoi ? 

Niall releva la tête.

\- Je comprends rien.

Et reposa sa tête sur son livre. Zayn émit un petit rire. 

\- Va falloir, Zukermann va pas apprécier que tu lui dises ça quand il t’enverra au tableau demain…

\- Mais Zayn, je te jure c’est impossible ce chapitre.

\- Si tu veux je t’explique le cours et on tente l’exercice ensemble ? 

Niall le regarda, les yeux emplis d’espoir.

\- Zayn, tu es mon sauveur.

 

*** 

 

Niall retrouva Harry dans leur chambre en rentrant du dîner. Il semblait plonger dans son téléphone, allongé sur son lit. 

\- Styles.

Harry releva ses yeux verts sur le blond. Il arbora un sourire narquois en voyant Niall.

\- Horan. 

\- Déjà sache que je peux porter plainte pour diffusion d’images à mon insu. 

Niall savait qu’il jouait gros avec son coup de bluff mais il avait une furieuse envie d’effacer ce sourire de son visage. Au lieu de ça, Harry explosa de rire, ce qui fit enrager encore davantage Niall.

\- Je comptais garder ça pour moi mais ta petite vacherie du matin m’a fait changé d’avis, oups. D’ailleurs, on peut savoir ce qui l’a motivée ?

Niall savait qu’Harry allait poser cette question mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui expliquer : « Alors j’ai cru que tu avais abusé de moi hier mais en fait, oups c’est juste moi qui ai des tendances homosexuelles quand je bois. » Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait lui dire ça comme ça. 

\- Je ne t’apprécie pas, c’est tout. 

Harry haussa un sourcil. 

\- T’as pas l’impression que c’est extrême comme comportement ? Surtout que tu parlais d’abus de toi pour hier...Or si je me souviens bien, c’est plutôt moi qui fut la victime, non ? Tu me collais, tu fourrais tes petites mains un peu partout et-

Niall émit un grognement. Mon dieu, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qui c’était passé. C’était déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

\- Ecoute, j’avais trop bu. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que je faisais et j’aurais jamais fais ça en temps normal. En vérité, je ne te supporte pas et ça ne changera pas.

\- Très bien. Mais sache que si je juge que ton comportement ne me satisfait pas, je balance tout ce qui s’est passé à cette soirée. Déjà que tu as déjà ta petite réputation ici, ça serait dommage de l’entacher davantage…


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Niall avait commencer la prépa. Le rythme s’était intensifié. Si les premiers jours avaient été emplis d’embrouilles et d’alcool, désormais, il n’avait même plus le temps d’y penser. Les profs les accablaient de devoirs maison, DS et surtout -ce qui terrifiait Niall- de colles. Vous savez ces examens oraux toutes les semaines qui vous font sentir que vous n’avez pas le niveau pour être ici ? Niall en avait déjà passer quelques unes et ce n’étaient pas ses meilleurs souvenirs. Surtout cette colle de chimie avec Mr Zukermann qui avait soupiré de désespoir à chaque réponse que Niall donnait. Il avait clairement l’impression de ne pas être au niveau. 

Niall s’était levé ce matin avec une boule au ventre. Si certains étudiants pouvaient profiter de leur week-end dès le vendredi soir, Niall devait faire face aux DS tous les samedis matins. Et aujourd’hui c’était celui de chimie. Il avait révisé jusqu’à tard hier soir, bien après que Zayn soit parti se coucher. A la lumière de sa lampe de bureau, il avait planché en silence pour ne pas déranger Harry qui s’était endormi depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, au réveil, Niall eut l’impression d’avoir la tête vidée de toute connaissance. 

Seul à son bureau, Niall regardait dans le vide, la peur lui tenaillant les entrailles. Zukermann arriva enfin à son niveau et déposa le contrôle sur son bureau. Niall s’empressa de la retourner et chercha des yeux un exercice qui lui semblait faisable. Il en repéra un, qui abordait un sujet qu’il avait révisé avec Zayn. Au bout d’une heure, il avait l’impression d’avoir fait le tour de l’exercice. Les questions devenaient vraiment trop compliquées vers la fin. Le problème c’est que maintenant il lui restait environ trois heures et qu’il n’arrivait plus à rien à faire dans le DS. Il soupira en regardant les autres plongés dans leurs copies. Il vit Zayn sortir une troisième copie double. Niall regarda son unique copie qui devait être truffée de fautes. Peut-être qu’il pouvait sortir plus tôt, vu qu’il avait fini ? Son regard croisa celui de Zukermann qui haussa un sourcil, voyant que Niall ne réfléchissait pas. Niall le baissa aussitôt et fit semblant pendant le reste du temps de chercher des réponses alors qu’en réalité, il gribouillait des petits pendus sur ses brouillons. Qui ressemblait fortement à Zukermann.

 

*** 

 

\- Regarde Niall, il m’a renvoyé un message !

Luke s’extasia devant son téléphone. L’expéditeur était évidemment Calum, Niall n’avait même pas besoin de demander. Pour quelqu’un qui croyait être hétéro, Luke avait vraiment un faible pour les hommes. Et Calum plus précisément. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Luke, son colocataire -le fameux Calum- n’étant pas encore rentré de son week-end. Les étudiants avaient le choix pour le week-end entre rentrer chez eux, pour les chanceux habitant près, ou de rester à l’internat. Ils restaient en grande majorité, mais certains comme Calum préférait rentrer le week-end. Niall l’enviait de revoir sa famille aussi souvent. Dans une atmosphère aussi étouffante que celle de la prépa, un soutien familial était nécessaire. Mais Niall devait se contenter de quelques coups de fil le week-end. Parfois il parvenait à avoir Greg au téléphone. Ça le rendait toujours un peu nostalgique.

\- Ow, regarde Niall, il a mit un smiley qui envoie un bisou !

\- Luke. N’ose pas me dire après que tu ressens rien pour lui.

Luke prit un air offensé. 

\- Voyons, c’est tout à fait amical. Je suis juste content de voir que l’on s’entend bien, c’est tout.

Niall haussa les épaules et sourit devant l’attitude têtue de son ami. Il appréciait de plus en plus Luke, c’était devenu une sorte de pilier pour lui. Il passait d’ailleurs de nombreuses soirées dans sa chambre, quand ils n’étaient pas accablées de travail. Même s’ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps -après tout, ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu’ils étaient rentrés, même si Niall avait l’impression que ça faisait une éternité- ils avaient créés un lien assez fort. Luke le tira de ses pensées.

\- Hey, ça te dit de dormir avec moi ce soir ? J’aime pas trop quand je suis seul la nuit ici.

\- Ouais pas de soucis.

\- On fait quoi, on rapproche le lit de Calum pour faire un lit double ?

Niall grimaça.

\- Flemme, on dort dans ton lit au pire.

Luke hocha la tête en mâchouillant son piercing. Niall avait remarqué qu’il faisait ça souvent. Et que c’était plutôt sexy. Mais Luke n’avait pas besoin de savoir ce détail, ok ? Ils finirent par s’endormirent l’un à côté de l’autre après avoir longuement discutés sur des sujets aussi hétéroclites que leur première fois et des dahlias pompons que plantait la mère de Luke dans leur jardin à Sydney.

 

*** 

 

\- Bonjour blondinet! Comment ça va ? La forme ? T’as cru que je t’avais oublié hein ? Eh bien non. Toi et ton ami vous allez devoir exécuter mes ordres toooooute l’année. Parce que vous avez perdu. A la journée d’inté. Pas de chance. 

Niall se prit se flot de parole continu débité par Louis Tomlinson en pleine face. Il était tranquillement en train de préparer une colle en salle de travail quand il avait surgi. Niall avait bel et bien oublié ce détail de l’intégration avec les événements qui avaient suivi dans la soirée. Niall maudit Louis et sa mémoire. Il avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça avec les cours et son colocataire, pas la peine d’en rajouter merci.

\- Et si je refuse ? 

Louis parut outré et positionna ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ressemblait sa mère quand elle lui faisait la morale.

\- Ah non. C’est le jeu. Tu as perdu c’est tout. Il ne fallait pas remettre mon autorité en question. Voilà. 

\- Écoute Tomlinson, je suis pas d’humeur, va te trouver une autre victime – pas Luke de préférence – et laisse moi réviser ma colle tranquille.

Niall voyait l’heure tournée et il n’avait franchement pas envie d’y passer la nuit. Si par chance il arrivait à se coucher avant minuit ça serait le pied. Mais Louis ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l’affaire et restait planté devant Niall.

\- Bien. Si tu refuses de m’écouter, tu subiras mon courroux. Je traquerais chaque petit détail sur toi et l’internat entier le saura. Et tu l’auras bien cherché.

Niall soupira.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

Sincèrement, sur l’instant, il s’en moquait pas mal des menaces de Louis. Il pensait juste à finir la révision de sa colle au plus tôt pour pouvoir dormir. Il ne savait pas à ce moment qu’il allait regretter les conséquences de ses paroles.


End file.
